Mientes, Hermione
by Charlotte G9
Summary: Dramione... "- ¿Cómo supiste que mentía? Orrgh, ¡te odio!- dijo Hermione enfadada. Draco se acercó a ella con su sonrisa vanidosa: - Pues igual que sé que mientes ahora, ya que no es eso lo que sientes."
1. El inicio del plan

_**Empecé este fic hace años y lo abandoné… ¡lo siento muchísimo por todos los que lo seguisteis! **_

_**Ahora he decido reescribirlo, suprimiendo errores, algunas faltas (seguro que me quedan, pero iré eliminándolas) y partes que no me gustaban, esta vez lo acabaré, ¡lo prometo!**_

_**Espero que os guste ;)**_

**CAPÍTULO UNO: EL INICIO DEL PLAN**

"_El odiar a alguien llega a ser una situación insostenible"_

- ¡Ron, joder! ¡Levántate de una maldita vez que vamos a llegar tarde!- dijo la chica pelirroja.

Ron murmuró algunas maldiciones dándose la vuelta. Ella desistió acercándose a la cama continua a la que había atentado con cojines bomba.

- Harry, amor, ya es hora, siento gritar, pero es que estoy nerviosa.

- ¡Pero serás...! - dijo Ron enrojeciendo de rabia al comprobar la diferencia entre su manera de ser amanecido y la de Harry- Menuda hermana eres Ginny... vale, vale... mira, mejor voy a ducharme... paso del espectáculo de cabaret a las 7 de la mañana.

- Uiuiui, que Runnynuxi se me enfada...- dijo ella burlona.

Ron ignoró el comentario y se fue a la ducha. Solo había un baño en casa de los Weasley y poseerlo a solas unos instantes era un verdadero placer. Se miró al espejo, estaba más alto, se notaba el ejercicio del verano, sus ojos azules y el pelo pelirrojo y perfecto. Miró maléficamente a los maquillajes de Ginny.

- ¡Ron! ¡Que no le pase nada a mis cosas o verás!

- Uuiuiui, que Ginnypurruxi se me enfada... ¿Qué veré eh, eh, eh?

- ¡Ronald! ¡No vayas de guay, qué no sabes y no te pega!

- ¡La madre que...!

- Sí, que es la misma que te trajo a ti. Y por cierto, pídele un celebro para Navidad.

Harry se incorporó, esa escena era la de cada día, pero hoy, por fin había llegado el día de volver a Hogwarts. Se puso las gafas y decidió intervenir, aunque sabía que como siempre tendría poca utilidad.

- Venga chicos... que tenemos que llegar…

- ¡NO TE METAS, HARRY!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

Harry se abalanzó suavemente contra Ginny agarrándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en sus labios.

- ¿Os estáis besando?- dijo el ojiazul comprendiendo que el silencio sólo podía significar eso - oooorgh, por favor... ¿cómo me hacen esto sin que yo haya comido?

Se metió en la ducha y cerró los ojos. Aunque no paraba de quejarse, hoy era sumamente feliz. Era el día: volvía a Hogwarts, volvía a ver a Hermione.

* * *

Hermione corría por la Andana 9 y ¾ cómo si en eso fuera su vida, y en cierto modo era cierto. Su vida era Hogwarts, sus preciados estudios y bueno... y sus amigos y Ron. Habían estado tonteando todo el vernano, la experiencia del año pasado, entre Horrocruxes y la derrota de Voldemort les había unido indescriptiblemente.

No había pasado estos últimos días con él porque sus padres la habían convencido para que fuera de vacaciones con ellos unos días, y claro, después de estar un año sin decirles nada, no podía negarles unos días.

Pero ahora el trío había decidido regresar, a aprobar su último curso, a disfrutar lo que no pudieron. Hermione sonrío tranquila al ver a sus amigos entrar, de los últimos claro. Corrió para reunirse con ellos, cuando de repente topó con alguien.

- ¡Vigila por donde andas, sabelotodo!- dijo Malfoy de mala leche intentando no caer al suelo como le había pasado a ella.

- ¡Mira tú por dónde vas, idiota!- dijo ella levantándose con rabia.

- Oh, Dios, ¿te enfrentas a mi? ¿Se supone que debo temblar? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme?- dijo con su sonrisa sarcástica.

- Te recuerdo que no sería la primera vez, Malfoy.

- Deberías mostrar más respeto a tus superiores...- dijo él como si escupiera cada palabra.

- No sabía yo que ahora a los hurones se les considerara una raza superior.- saltó ella roja.

Draco enfureció y cuando pasó otro tipo tirándola al suelo de nuevo se carcajeó:

- Vuelves al suelo con la basura, qué es dónde pertenecerás, ¿no, futura señora Weasley?

Hermione intentó calmarse decidiendo cuál sería la manera más fría de matarle. Se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia sus dos amigos que aún no la habían visto con la cabeza tan alta como podía, pensando que lo mejor era no darle el gusto de seguir discutiendo.

- ¡Hermione! Harry, ¡es ella!

El trío se juntó en un abrazo.

- Vaya, Hermione, ¡estás muy guapa!- dijo Harry sonriente, aprovechando para pegarle un codazo a Ron, que se había paralizado.

- Oh, si, mucho, tú...- balbuceó el pelirrojo perdiéndose en la moldeada y perfecta figura de la chica.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y le abrazó con fuerza. Él hundió su cara en su pelo, perfectamente ondulado, sin rastro de la antigua maraña encrespada. La gente empezó a subir al tren y ellos se apresuraron a hacerlo también, mientras la madre de los pelirrojos les preguntaba si se habían dejado algo. Subieron todos al tren buscando un compartimiento libre.

- Aquí hay uno- comentó Ginny entrando con dificultades con sus cosas.

- Bueno, entonces debo irme…- dijo la castaña con una nota de emoción en la voz.

- ¿Cómo que te vas, Herms?- dijo Ginny.

Ron se apresuró a responder, orgulloso:

- Reunión de prefectos.

- Oh, ¿y a caso no saben que están saludando a la Permio Anual Femenina?- dijo Hermione señalando su placa resplandeciente.

- Diooooooos – saltó el pelirrojo embobado- brilla tanto que me ciega.

- Claro, es porque tú no mereces ni mirarla... demasiado imposible para ti Runnynuxi, confórmate con la de prefecto.- señaló Ginny.

Ron enrojeció como de costumbre cosa que aumentó cuando Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante en el comentario de Ginny, le besó suavemente en la mejilla. Se fueron y entraron en el vagón de prefectos. Bien, genial, sólo quedaban dos sitios y uno era al lado de Draco. Ella se sentó con resignación lo más lejos que el asiento le permitía del rubio mientras Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada, sentándose en el otro sitio vacio.

- Ya estamos todos- proclamó McGonagall- voy a ser breve, les paso las rondas y ya saben, cualquier cosa, aquí tenemos a nuestros premios anuales... casualmente sentados juntos.

El resto aplaudió, comentando la extraña pareja que formaban el Sly y la Gry en cuestión.

- Bueno, buena suerte y estén atentos, el peligro a pasado, pero nunca se sabe.- concluyó la profesora desapareciendo.

Hermione repartió las hojas saludando a todo el mundo pero dispuesta a irse rápidamente.

- Granger.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- dijo de mala gana.

- Lo siento, me pasé, como compensación ya haré yo por ti tu ronda en el tren.- soltó Malfoy aparentemente apresurado.

Sin decir nada más se fue, dejando a la castaña perpleja, viendo como el rubio se iba caminando con estilo... como siempre.

* * *

Draco marchó apresurado del primer vagón, con ganas de pegar a todo el que se le cruzaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

- ¡Draky!- gritó Pansy pegándose a su brazo- vi lo que le dijiste a Granger...

- Pues qué bien.- murmuró entre dientes y separando a la rubia de él.

- ¿Cómo pudiste insultarla de ésa forma en la estación? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que así nunca vas a conseguir tu objetivo? Recuerda que tu padre...

Draco no lo soportó más y le tapó la boca empujándola a la pared.

- Cállate, ¿me oyes? No nombres a más a mi padre, ni a su plan, ni a la estúpida de Granger, ni me digas si actúo bien o mal. - dijo enfadado.

Vio qué realmente había asustado a la chica, y en realidad sabía que la culpa no era de ella. Pansy era su amiga, intentaba ayudarle y él acababa pagando con ella su mal humor. Así que intento arreglarlo, dejó de apretarla y sonrió a su manera, con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica:

- Oh, y olvídate de llamarme "Draky"- dijo teatralizando.

- Vaya, DRACO,- dijo ella riendo pero algo cohibida- a veces tienes una mala leche... y eso que siempre intento estar de buenas contigo.

- Lo sé, es que todo esto me mata. Odio a Granger, odio el plan de mi padre.

- Pero sabes que es lo mejor para todos...- dijo la rubia tirándole de la corbata hacia un compartimiento vacío de manera insinuante.

Draco permitió que la chica le besara, pero su mente ya andaba recordando y maldiciendo aquél día en que fue a prisión a ver a su padre.

FLAISHBACK

- Por aquí señor Malfoy- dijo el segurata indicándole la puerta adecuada.

Draco se lo pensó unos segundos antes de entrar, odiaba ese sitio. Siempre le había gustado el frío, pero el frío de la prisión era diferente. Y esos constantes gritos y gemidos... prefería acabar con todo lo antes posible. Se dejó guiar hasta la sala de visitas y sí, allí estaba su padre. Delgado, más que de costumbre y con esas ropas... nunca podría acostumbrarse a verle así, a él, que siempre había vestido con las capas más lujosas.

- Siéntate, Draco.

Draco obedeció y se sentó en frente de ese hombre al que apenas reconocía. Lucius se esperó a que el guarda cerrara para empezar a hablar.

- Supongo que tienes ganas de irte, -dijo Lucius amargamente- así que iré al grano. El señor tenebroso cayó, pero no sus ideales y alguien va a suplirle. Aún no ha rebelado su identidad, pero supongo que habrás notado algo en tu marca. Es alguien muy poderoso, no sé si más...

Draco asintió, hacía días que notaba un picor, hasta incluso se hubiera atrevido a decir que la marca se había movido ligeramente. Hasta entonces había pensado que eran paranoias suyas, pero ahora todo empezaba a encajar. La situación era seria.

- ¿Y... qué pasará?- dijo Draco tenso.

- Qué ganará, no olvides que juega con el factor sorpresa. Y nosotros debemos pasar delante. Debemos anticiparnos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué implica eso?

- Debemos conseguir tener más qué ofrecerle, debemos actuar como lo hizo Snape, ser unos infiltrados tan útiles como lo fue él para Dumbledore.

- ¿Quieres que me infiltre en la Orden? Pero si en teoría se disolvieron...

- Quiero que te acerques al trío.

- No pienso hacerme amigo de la comadreja, ni de cara rajada, ni de la sangresu...

- Shhhht, ella es el punto débil, la única que con el tiempo confiará en ti.

- ¡Pero yo...!- protestó el joven airado.

- ¡Basta, hijo! Si no sigues el plan...

- Os traicioné una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo volveré a hacer?

- Creo que no dejarás que tu madre muera... ni tu hermanita.

Draco se levantó furioso y pego un golpe de puño a la pared. Se quedó así, temblando hasta que murmuró entre dientes:

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Hazte su amigo, actúa como Snape, sal con ella, cásate... después se encargarán de matarla y podrás hacer de "viudo" ofendido que luchará con Potter para vengar a su amada muerta a manos de los nuevos mortífagos. Si fallas matarán a tu madre, a mí, a ti y a Sophie.

Draco, cerró los ojos... Sophie, tan pequeña, tan dulce, con apenas dos meses... Su madre se había quedado embarazada pocos días antes de que pusieran a Lucius en prisión. Y ahora estaba muy débil, después del nacimiento de la pequeña.

El rubio caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta que cerró al salir, dejándose caer hasta el suelo de ésta, sin poder contener las lágrimas de rabia.

- Debería irse...- inquirió el segurata tendiéndole una mano una mano que Draco rechazó.

- Voy...- empezó a caminar decidido, solo se giró cuando dijo: "Dígale que lo haré"

- ¿Qué hará qué?- dijo el segurata que Draco reconoció: auror.

Puso su sonrisa más cínica.

- Cuidar de mi hermana.

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! ^^**_

_**Espero que comentéis y critiquéis tanto como os sea posible :D (que a **_

_**Besos **_

_**Charlotte**_


	2. Debes cumplir con tu deber

**Pues ahí va el capítulo número dos, espero que les agrade y que critiquen lo que no les gusta, ok? ^^**

**Y, Hatake-Katia, aquí vas a descubrir lo que te preguntabas sobre Draco ;)**

**DEBES CUMPLIR CON TU DEBER**

Draco marchó apresurado del primer vagón, con ganas de pegar a todo el que se le cruzaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

- ¡Draky!- gritó Pansy pegándose a su brazo- vi lo que le dijiste a Granger...

- Pues qué bien.- murmuró entre dientes y separando a la rubia de él.

- ¿Cómo pudiste insultarla de ésa forma en la estación? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que así nunca vas a conseguir tu objetivo? Recuerda que tu padre...

Draco no lo soportó más y le tapó la boca empujándola a la pared.

- Cállate, ¿me oyes? No nombres a más a mi padre, ni a su plan, ni a la estúpida de Granger, ni me digas si actúo bien o mal. - dijo enfadado.

Vió qué realmente había asustado a la chica, y en realidad él sabía que la culpa no era de ella. Pansy era su amiga, intentaba ayudarle y él acababa pagando con ella su mal humor. Así que intento arreglarlo, dejó de apretarla y sonrió a su manera, con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica:

- Oh, y olvídate de llamarme "Draky"- dijo teatralizando.

- Vaya, DRACO,- dijo ella riéndo- a veces tienes una mala leche... y eso que siempre intento estar de buenas contigo.

- Lo sé, es que todo esto me mata. Odio a Granger, odio el plan de mi padre.

- Pero sabes que es lo mejor para todos...- dijo la rubia tirándole de la corbata hacia un comparimiento vacío de manera insinuante.

Draco permitió que la chica le besara, pero su mente ya andaba recordando y maldiciendo aquél día en que fue a prisión a ver a su padre.

FLAISHBACK

- Por aquí señor Malfoy- dijo el segurata indicándole la puerta adequada.

Draco se lo pensó unos segundos antes de entrar, odiaba ese sitio. Siempre le había gustado el frío, pero el frío de la prisión era diferente. Y esos constantes gritos y gemidos... prefería acabar con todo lo antes posible. Se dejó guiar hasta la sala de visitas y sí, allí estaba su padre. Delgado, más que de costumbre y con esas ropas... nunca podría acostumbrarse a verle así, a él, que siempre había vestido con las capas más lujosas.

- Siéntate, Draco.

Draco obedeció y se sentó en frente de ese hombre al que a penas reconocía. Lucius se esperó a que el guarda cerrara para empezar a hablar.

- Supongo que tienes ganas de irte, -dijo Lucius amargamente- así que iré al grano. El señor tenebroso cayó, pero no sus ideales y alguien va a suplirle. Aún no ha rebelado su identidad, pero supongo que habrás notado algo en tu marca. Es alguien muy poderoso, no sé si más...

Draco asintió, hacía días que notaba un picor, hasta incluso se hubiera atrevido a decir que la marca se había movido ligeramente. Hasta entonces había pensado que eran paranoias suyas, pero ahora todo empezaba a encajar. La situación era seria.

- ¿Y... qué passará?- dijo Draco tenso.

- Qué ganará, no olvides que juega con el factor sorpresa. Y nosotros debemos pasar delante. Debemos anticiparnos.

- ¿Como? ¿Qué implicará eso?

- Debemos conseguir tener más qué ofrecerle, debemos actuar como lo hizo Snape, ser unos infiltrados tan útiles como lo fue él para Dumbledore.

- ¿Quieres que me infiltre en la Orden? Pero si en teoria se disolvieron...

- Quiero que te acerques al trio.

- No pienso hacerme amigo de la comadreja ni del cara rajada ni de la sangresu...

- Shhhht, ella es el punto débil, la única que con el tiempo confiará en ti.

- ¡Pero yo...!- protestó el joven airado.

- ¡Basta, hijo! Si no sigues el plan...

- Os traicioné una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo volveré a hacer?

- Creo que no dejarás que tu madre muera... ni tu hermanita.

Draco se levantó furioso y pego un golpe de puño a la pared. Se quedó así, temblando hasta que murmuró entre dientes:

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Házte su amigo, actúa como Snape, sal con ella, cásate... después se encargarán de matarla y podrás hacer de "viudo" ofendido que luchará con Potter para vengar a su amada muerta a manos de los nuevos mortífagos. Si fallas matarán a tu madre, a mi, a ti y a Sophie.

Draco, cerró los ojos... Sophie, tan pequña, tan dulce. Con apenas dos meses... su madre se había quedado embarazada pocos días antes de que pusieran a Lucius en prisión. Y ahora estaba muy débil, después del nacimiento de la pequeña.

El rubio caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta que cerró al salir, dejándose caer hasta el suelo de ésta, sin poder contener las lágrimas de rábia.

- Debería irse...- inquirió el segurata tendiéndole una mano una mano que Draco rechazó.

- Voy...- empezó a caminar decidido, solo se giró cuando dijo: "Dígale que lo haré"

- ¿Qué hará qué?- dijo el segurata que Draco reconoció: auror.

Puso su sonrisa más cínica.

- Cuidar de mi hermana.

* * *

Draco vovió en sí, separandose de Pansy.

- Para, mujer. Ya sabes qué este año... además yo no te...

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... tú no me quieres y tienes que protejer a Sophie liándote con... ÉSA. Me lo tomaba como una despedida.

- Está bien, ahora he de hacer la ronda de "ÉSA"- dijo imitando la voz de Pansy.

Draco salió de un poco mejor humor y fue paseando hasta el compatimiento dónde oyó la voz de Potter. Iba a abrir cuando Hermione abrió de golpe estrellándose contra él.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Segunda vez en un día, ¿pretendes que me acostumbre?- dijó levantándo una ceja aparentemente divertido.

Hermione le miró con cara de: ¿antes te has dado en la cabeza, verdad?

- ¿Y qué quiero?- siguió el rubio- pues muchas cosas, pero ahora solamente pretendo comunicarte que empiezo tu turno.

- Si... bueno... jajaja... buen chiste, pero yo si que tengo que empezar en serio.

- No, entra y quedate con tus... amigos- dijo sin poder evitar poner cara de asco.- McGonagall ha aceptado- mintió.

- Oh, ya, bueno, pero Ron...

- ¿Qué le pasa a la comadreja?- suspiró exasperado.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡No vuelvas a llamar así a...!

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Ron apareció, terminando de colarse la túnica.

- ¿Hemione pasa...?- entonces vió a Draco- ¿Te está molestando?

- Se defenderme solita, Ron. Pues quedamos así Malfoy, que vaya bien la ronda. ¿Entras, Ron?

Hermione se giró en un movimiento que permitió que su perfume llegara a Draco haciendo que el rubio no pudiera evitar cerrar los ojos cosa por la que se maldijo interiormente.

- A-ahora voy Hermione,- dijo Ron sin parar de mirar a Draco- Voy al baño.

La chica entró sin darle importancia al asunto y cerró. Los dos chicos quedaron sosteniéndose la mirada. Azul contra gris.

- No te acerques mucho a ella Malfoy.

- Eso va a ser complicado, Comadreja. Dormiremos en cuartos de lado. Ya sabes, somos premios anuales, eso que tú no eres.- explicó el rubio fríamente cómo si se tratara de un niño pequeño y haciendo que este enrojeciera.

- No te atreverás a tocarla, ¿me oyes?

- Sí, no soy sordo. Y alejáte un poco, no me vayas a pegar algo.

- Eres un idota, Malfoy.

- Y tú un estúpido iluso, y no me quejo tanto. Dudo que llegue a ser tuya, no creo que se rebaje a tanto a pesar de su condición de sangre.

Ron estalló y se avalanzó sobre Draco, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Empezaron a rodar por el vagón Ron propinando puñetazos que Draco paraba con destreza. En pocos segundos se abrieron todos los compartimientos y salieron todos. Harry corrió a separarles.

- ¡Basta! ¡terminad ya!- dijo cogiendo a Ron que intentaba escabullirse de sus brazos.- No te metas con nosotros, Malfoy, así quedamos: tú tu camino y nosotros el nuestro.- dijo entrando a Ron al compartimiento sin que este parara de protestar.

- No empecé fue él.- de defendió el rubio arreglándose la ropa.

- Sí, ya, claro...- saltó Hermione furiosa ironizando- tú eres completamente inocente.

- E-es verdad...- saltó una niña de primero que lo había visto todo.- fue el pelirojo quien empezó a pegarle.

- Mira, tengo una testigo... te daré diez puntos para tu casa cuando sepas cual es y reza para que sea Slytherin, ésa mola- dijo haciéndose el simpático con la niña- Además, si no me crees, fíjate en Ron, no tiene ni un rasguño porque me he limitado a defenderme.

Hermione se quedó sin qué decir.

- Bu-bueno, pero tú le provocaste, estoy segura, así que no vayas de niño bueno, que te conozco.

- Mentira. Mientes, Hermione... tú no me conoces.

Y sin decir nada más se fue, secándose un pequeño hilo de sangre que le salía del labio. Pues vaya con la comadreja, casi le daba un buen golpe.

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo =D**

**Si no les ha gustado les devolvemos el dinero jajaja**

**A ver si podéis mandarme algun review, porfis, que siempre animan y ayudan mucho, aunque sean críticas ^^**

**Un beso**


	3. Eso, era Draco

**ESO, ERA DRACO**

Hermione se quedó sin qué decir.

- Bu-bueno, pero tú le provocaste, estoy segura, así que no vayas de niño bueno, que te conozco.

- Mentira. Mientes, Hermione... tú no me conoces.

Y sin decir nada más se fue, secándose un pequeño hilo de sangre que le salía del labio. Pues vaya con la comadreja, casi le daba un buen golpe.

- Ron, ¡¿se te va la cabeza? ¡¿Que pretendes conseguir pegando a Draco?

- ¿Draco? ¿Ahora ya es Draco?- preguntó Ron entredientes irbiendo de rabia aún.- Si que os habeis amigado en unos minutos de reunión.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan susceptible? Es Draco, Draco Malfoy y punto, ¿porqué te importa tanto como para no decirle por su nombre? Ni que fuera Lord Voldemort- saltó Hermione más furiosa de lo necesario.

- Eres una inocente Hermione, nadie cambia y menos él. Sigue siendo el mismo, él nunca te llamará Hermione, no entiendo porque tú si debes llamarle "Draco"- dijó el pelirojo casi escupiendo al decir el nombre del rubio.

- Me, da, igual. Se llama no rabajarse al nivel del otro, y tú de eso tienes que aprender mucho todavía Ron.

Hermione se levantó a toda prisa y salió del compartimiento dando un buen portazo. No entendía que había pasado, ella no solía ser así. De echo, no entendía porque le había dicho Draco a Malfoy, era cierto que eso habían acordado para "recuperar la cordialidad" pero nadie nunca lo había puesto en práctica. No entendía a que venia tanto enfado por su parte pero estaba ya harta de que Ron la tratara como si ella fuera la estúpida inocente que no entiende nada.

- Por favor, no corras por el tren que puede ser peligroso: puedes caerte o apropellar a un tio bueno como yo.

- No estoy para bromas Malfoy, déjame.

Draco sonrío, pensando que más o menos esa situación se asemejaba a la que hacía poco había vivido con Pansy pero antes él era el cabreado.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿problemas en "el paraíso"?

- No te importa.

- Venga Hermione, que no será tan grabe.

¿Lo había dicho? ¿La había llamado Hermione? La chica le miró sorprendida e interrogativa, pero dispuesta a aceptar que hasta en eso llevaba la razón a Ron.

- ¿Hermione?

- S-si... acordamos éso, ¿no? - dijo el rubio inseguro.

- Oh, claro, sí... llevas razón... Draco. - realmente costaba a la castaña. - pero antes, en king's cross...

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... vale, confesaré: tengo un mal día.- "Draco, nuevo rey de las excusas" pensó sintiendose un poco idiota.

- En ese caso, llevas muchos años teniendo "un mal día"- se rió la chica.

- Cierto. - a Draco se le apagó la voz.

Vaya, cagada, ella a él, uy. Hermione miró al suelo, pensando que realmente la vida de Draco no debía ser tan fàcil como podía parecer si lo pensabas: nunca tuvo demasiado "amor de familia"a, sus amigos estan con él o por superficialidad o por su dinero, nadie le aprecia por sus cosas buenas, nadie las valoraba, ha tenido que pasar solo por lo de Dumbledore, por lo de su padre, se sabía en la comunidad que su madre había estado muy enferma...

- Draco... ¿como está tu madre?- preguntó tímidamente.

- El rubio suspiró, agobiado, soprendido y extrañamente agradecido.

- Bueno, no sé que decir, no hablo de ello... no te lo tomes como algo personal

- No pasa nada.- corrió a añadir- Lo.. lo entiendo perfectamente, te es complicado confiar en mi después de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado... yo te lanzé un cruciato una vez, vaya, lo siento, nunca te he pedido perdón por ello y... bueno, creo que es comprensible, es algo privado, tu madre... claro... no es cualquier tema.

- Dios, ¿puedes parar ya?- dijó el rubio riéndose- Te dije que no es por ti -explicó con calma- es que simplemente que nunca hablo de esos temas...

- Hermione asintió despacio y se formó uno de aquellos silencios incomodos.

- ¡Dios, dios, dios!- dijó Draco de golpe.

- ¿Siempre dices tres veces ese tipo de expresiones?

- Solo cuando estoy contigo, esque estoy escribiendo una canción de nuestra historia, te la enseño cuando este terminada. - dijó haciendo un giño.

- Estás perdiendo facultades Draco...

- No creo, lo dices porque aún no la has oído. ¿Ves eso de ahí?

- Claro, es Hogwarts. ¡Ay mi madre! Ya llegamos y no te has cambiado, te van a matar.

- Ahí lo de "Dios, Dios, Dios"- explicó Draco.- Hablamos luego de lo del cruiato.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ya dije que lo siento!- protestó Hermione.

- "What can I do? may you're sorry, may your not, so I can't be sure... you should make me bet on you... _( N.A = algo así como: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Puede que lo sientas puede que no, y por eso no puedo estar seguro... deberías hacer que apueste en ti)_ yeahh"- cantó Draco flipandose por el vagón donde estaban, casualmente vacío.- ahí tienes un avance de la canción, para que no te quejes.

Hermione no podía parar de reirse. Mientras Draco desaparecia cruzando de vagón. Le dejó un poco de marjen y después ella empezó a ir al suyo.

- ¡Hermione! Te estuvimos buscando... ¿te enfadaste mucho? Yo... lo siento, en serio... es que... D-r-a-c-o... me sulfura...

- No, no, tranquilo Ron...

- Hermione, no quiero perderte por una tonteria así...

- Tanquilo, en serio, todo esta bien... aunque llevo yo razón.- dijo riendo.

Ron la abrazó hundiendo la cara en su pelo rizado y ella le rodeó con sus brazos. Él era... tan cálido, abrazarle era como sentirse en casa, sus brazos (bastante fuertes todo sea dicho) eran como muros que te protegían de todo lo demás.

- Venga parejita, hay que despejar...- soltó Harry consiguiendo que Ron quedara casi más parecido a un tomate que las partes rojas de la corbata de Gryffindor.

- Euuh, si claro, vamos...

En el fondo del vagón, suficientemente lejos para no oirles con todo el barullo, Draco miraba la escena ayudando a bajar a los niños de primero y comprovando que todos iban bajando, cosa que particularmente aborrecía. Entonces Hermione se giró y le vió. Él sonrió y siguió bajando niños como si eso le encantara, tratando de quedar como un niño bueno más.

- ¿Y aquí hay chicos guapos?- preguntó una chica de primero a su hermana que Dracó identificó como chica de quinto.

La identificada en questión se giró sin demasiado disimulo mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Es que no me ves pequeña?- bromeó Draco sacando a una risita tonta a ambas.- el problema es que también hau muchas chicas guapas.- y fue entonces cuando sin querer, miró a Hermione, por primera vez.

Tenia el pelo rizado, sorprendentemente bien rizado, sedoso y brillante. Unos dientes perfectos, los ojos miel, las pienas largas, un buen cuerpo... tampoco iba a ser tan malo seducirla...

¡¿Qué? Nonononono, no se podía permitir eso, no en su situación, Hermione era un objeto para salvar a Sophie. Draco bajó la cabeza y saltó del tren dispuesto a que el aire frío le diera el sopetón que el mismo no podía darse sin llamar la atención.

- ¿Que tal fue?- preguntó Pansy cogiéndose de su brazo un poco seca.

- Pues fue, Pansy, fue...

- ¿Te liaste con ella?- preguntó la rubia medio con miedo y medio con asco.

- No es como tú, mujer- se rió Draco- te lo digo con cariño, que conste...

- Orgh, eres...

- Un Malfoy, lo sé.

Y dicho esto apareció la profesora McGonagall.

- Señor Malfoy, os buscaba a ti y a la señorita Granger. Tome, estos sobres contienen la ubicación y la contraseña de sus habitaciones. Haga el favor de darle a ella el suyo.

- Por supuesto, profesora.

Pansy suspiró.

- Habitaciones juntas... como lo voy a echar de menos.- McGonagall la miró con cara rara- para poder pedirte dudas cuando me quedo hasta las tantas estudiando... - añadió disimulando y esperando a que la profesora desapareciera cosa que hizo en forma de gato-Anda vete ya a dárselo.

- Sin falta, y dejame decirte, que no la excusa, es malísima.

Draco desapareció entre la multitud corriendo hacia el carro alado que estaban cogiendo el trio maravillas. Subió al último momento sin darles tiempo a cerrarle la puerta.

- Hola, Gry's, vengo a darle esto a Hermione.- dijo levantando el sobre como si fuera la bandera blanca que se usa para señalizar la voluntad de paz.

- ¿Q-qué es?- preguntó insegura la chica.

La ubicación y la contraseña de nuestras habitaciones enviada por McGonagall.

- Uy, mira, ¡ya llegamos!- dijo abriendo el carro- Potter, Weasley- dijo intentando no poner cara de asco.

Dicho esto saltó ágilmente y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione quien, al igual que sus dos amigos, seguía demasiado perpleja para hablar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Harry realmente confuso.

- Creo que Malfoy...- murmuró Ron demasiado soprendido aún para cabrearse.

- No chicos, Eso, era Draco.

**Lo sieeeeeeeentoo ^^'**

**TDR, ha sido muy duro y hasta que no lo terminé no pude ni plantearme continuar con el fic. Ahora prometo volver a ser regular jajjaaja :D**

**Muchas gracias a las suscripciones y tal, me hacen mucha ilú, en serio... y los comentarios también, buff, así siento que escribo para alguien jajaja **

**En serio, gracias, Hatake-Katia (y si, Voldy esta muerto y enterrado pero hay un "sustituto" alguien que esta consiguiendo ser igual de poderoso pero solo los mortífagos saben de ese alguien), ClauPotter (simplemente gracias y lo siento por no "seguir pronto" jajaj ^^) i Nortia (don' worry que a partir de ahora ya podré seguir con menos problemas ^^)**

**Bueno, besos, espero que os fuera genial la Navidad y... feliz año nuevo ya casi xD**

**Att. Charlotte**


	4. Contacto

**En anteriores capítulos...**

Draco topa con Hermione en la estación y se pelean. Poco después Pansy le riñe recordándole que necesita seducir a Hermione como parte de un plan de su padre. Si no lo consigue su hermana pequeña, Sophie, y su madre morirán. Así que Draco se disculpa y empieza a ser cariñoso con Hermione intentando empezar con su tarea antes de que Ron la finalize por él.

Por otro lado los mortífagos estan reorganizándose (de ahí que Lucius enviara a Draco a infliltrarse en el trio de Gry), alguien nuevo ocupará el lugar de Voldemort y la comunidad mágica anda completamente desprevenida.

**CAPITULO 4: CONTACTO**

Entraron todos en el Gran Comedor donde el tejado mostraba una noche clara y estrellada. Los chicos de primero ya esperaban en fila sin saber qué hacer, muriéndose por infinltrarse entre los alumnos mayores y sentarse en una mesa qualquiera.

El trio se sentó en la mesa de Gry, al lado de Nivelle quien les saludó de manera efusiva, notando que todo el mundo rumoreba mirándoles con admiración. El discruso de McGonagall fue breve y duro ya que les recordaba constantemente que Dumbledore no estaba.

- Y pido un aplauso para celebrar la reincorporación de nuestro querido Remus Lupin como professor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y Harry se levantó de la mesa cosa que imitaron la mayoria de Gryffindors.

- Para tenrminar otro aplauso para la nueva profesora de pociones, Catherin Elddir.

Todo el mundo buscó en la mesa de profesores tratando de ver quien era esa tal Catherin.

- Discúlpenme, me retrasé.- dijó una voz que sonaba como una canción.- mucho gusto, yo soy Catherin.

Después de un leve rumoreo y un aplauso más Minerva dió el inicio de la cena.

- Hey, ¿qué tal tu verano, Nievelle?- preguntó Ron empezando a devorar un panecillo y engogiéndose de hombros cuando Hermione le miró mal.

- Pues la verdad es que... ¡menudo verano!- dijo derrochando alegria- Mi abuela y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones, sigue muy orgullosa de mí... y ahí conocí a Nagume.

Entonces se hizo un poco al lado para que el trio pudiera ver a la chica que se sentaba al lado. Era realmente bonita, faciones japonesas, dos coletas altas y un mechón rosa en medio de su pelo negro y completamente liso.

- Mucho gusto...- dijó timidamente ella.

Los tres, un poco parados tardaron un par de segundos en soltar un igualmente, acompañado de un extraño balbuceo por parte de los chicos. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazón de celos pero antes de que pudiera empezar a sentirse estúpida Ron le cogió la mano sonriéndole tiernamente.

Draco estuvo analizando el comportamiento natural de los Gryffindors... eran... pegajosos. Se abrazaban, se acariciaban, se sonreían, se daban la manita... ¿como podía alguien someterse a tanto contacto diario? Ni que fueran todos ciegos. No era la primera vez que se fijaba en ése detalle, en Sly todas las chicas evitaban el contacto entre ellas, por no hablar de los tíos.

- Pansy, dime, ¿por qué no abrazas y besas al resto de chicas?

- ¿Porque no soy lebiana?- respondió sin comprender exactamente la pregunta.

- Pava... me refiero a por qué las chicas de Slytherin rechazáis el contacto entre vosotras.

- ¡Ah! Simplemente preferimos ahorrárnoslo y no estropearnos el peinado o el maquillaje.- soltó con senzillez dejando a Draco aún más consagrado en su opinión de "esta chica es hueca".

Pero Hermione parecía amar ese tipo de contacto, tan... inocente. Tenia el estómago revuelto y a pensas podía comer nada. Estaba profundamente obsesionado con la idea de seducir a Granger y el miedo de no conseguirlo le removía las entrañas. Además, sabía que no gozaba de mucho tiempo. En el tren había empezado a abrirse camino, pero a ese paso... tardaría todo el año en "enamorarla". Había que darse prisa... y de momento no sabía como volver a entablar conversación con ella. Entonces se sintió observado y buscó quién le hacía sentirse así pero no vio a nadie.

El comedor ya estaba casi vacío y decidieron irse a dormir. Hermione se despidió de sus amigos pero Ron le tiró ligeramente del brazo dejando que los demás les abanzaran.

- Hermione yo... Debo decirte que...- en ese punto de la conversación Ron ya la había rodeado y empezaba a acercar sus labios a los de ella quien no podía moverse.

¿Todo el verano habían estado tonteando y ahora quería besarla? ¡¿Delante de todos? Bueno, todos: un par de Raw, cinco chicos de Hufflepuff, Draco y nadie más pero...

Draco entrecerró los ojos furioso, Ron le había mirado antes de empezar a hablar a la chica. Era un reto, una amenaza. ¿Como se atrevía?. La sangre le ardía como pocas veces y con un sonoro "crash" rompió el puchero de cristal que contenía la sopa simplemente con la presión de sus manos en él. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban se sobresaltaron inluyendo Hermione quien pegó un bote separándose del pelirrojo. Draco se levantó de la mesa y corrió apretando los puños ya que estos le empezában a sangrar.

Llegó a su nueva "residencia" y soltó la contraseña de mala gana "La ruta más rápida es el camino correcto" haciendo que la gárgola girara mostrándole un bonito recibidor. Se sentó en el suelo del salón, agotado, apoyando su espalda en el sofa. Entonces, en pocos minutos, escuchó que la gárgola volvía a girar.

- Oh, hola... Draco.-dijó Hermione en un esfuerzo- Segundo susto que me das en apenas unos minutos, estaras satisfecho...- inquiró sin mirarle a la cara y con un punto de amargura en la voz.

- No tanto como tú, si no me equivoco: aunque has tardado muy poco en venir... ¿La comadreja tenia un trozo de espinacas entre los dientes y te dio asco?

- Eres... idiota.

La castaña estaba al borde de las lágrimas, hasta se le había quebrado la voz. Draco se maldijo interiormente. Genial, era un gilipollas y además la situación le obligaba a recnocerlo.

- Perdóname por enéssima vez...- dijó bajito.

- ¿Por qué de repente te da por pedir perdón?- preguntó la chica sin dejar de sollozar.

- ¿Por qué Ron?

- ¿Qué?

Draco se levantó y caminó hacia ella hasta quedar a menos de un metro firmes uno y otro, aunque la segunda dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y sin poder evitar algun que otro sollozo, confunfida.

- Eso. ¿Por qué Weasley? Entendería que te diera por salir con San Potter... pero el otro.

- ¿Por qué te debo esa explicación?

- No me la debes, pero te la pido a cambio de confesar porque ahora pido perdón.

Hermione dudó y abrió y cerró varias veces la boca.

- Yo solo quiero a Harry como a un amigo.

- ¿Y a Weasley le quieres como a algo más que a eso?

Hermione volvió a dudar, sintiéndose estúpida. Ella quería a Ron, era uno de sus mejores amigos, bueno, simpático, dulce, cálido, protector... ¿no? Y si era así, ¿por qué se había separado de él en el momento en el que había encontrado una pequeña excusa, en ese caso, un ruído? Draco dio un paso más, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos.

- ¿Dudas?- se acercó a su oreja- Yo creo que no le quieres, Hermione.

El susurro del chico la había paralizado. Había sentido su aliento extrañamente cálido en el cuello y los labios de él pasando a roce de su lóbulo. Una gota de sangre que caía al suelo hizo que se despertara. Venia del puño de Draco. Se secó las lágrimas y le apartó ligeramente.

- Te hiciste daño- afirmó.

- Su-pongo...- dijó el rubio aturdido.

Hermione sacó un pequeño bote de eséncia de díctamo y tiró unas gotas encima de las manos cortadas de Draco.

- Listo.

- ¿Siempre estas preparada para todo lo que suceda?

- No... pero siete años junto a Harry te acostumbran a un tipo de sucesos, por desgracia...

- Cierto, vaya desgracia ir con Potter durante siete años... te entiendo... - bromeó el rubio que puso carita de inoce3nte cuando Hermione le dedico otra mirada iracunda.

- Draco, no estoy enamorada de Ron, pero lo estaré... me falta tiempo. Es eso. - dijó la chica aparentando seguridad.

- No.- soltó Draco rotundo.

- ¿No?

- Eso no va a pasar.

- ¿Q-qué?- inquirió Hermione tan sorprendida como enfadada.

- No hay chispa entre vosotros... apuesto a que cuando te acaricia no se te eriza la piel- dijó acariciando el brazo de la castaña quien retrocedió un paso.

- ¿En serio crees que me conoces como para saber qué o quién consigue estremecerme?

Dicho esto Hermione marchó a su cuarto sin darle tiempo a responder.

- No Hermione, pero voy a conocerte y voy a ser yo ese "quién"- dijó sabiendo que esa era la única opción.- Aunque debe ser en poco tiempo...

Se acercó a la foto colocada ya en una de las paredes del pequeño pasillo que separaba el salón de su todavia desconocida habitación donde salía sosteniendo a su hermana, Sophie. Siguió y de adentró en su nuevo cuarto.

Sus cosas estaban ahí y una carta, sellada. Reparó en el orden de los muebles, perfecto, elegante y sutil a la vez. Después de dar una vuelta y asomarse al balcón de su cuarto que daba al lago decidió abrir la carta. Solo con tocarla sintió un pinchazón en el brazo izquierdo. La carta resvaló de sus manos. Se levantó la camisa y ahí estaba: su tatuaje, mucho más nítido. Recogió el sobre del suelo y lo abrió casi con desesperación. Letra roja, refinada pero senzilla:

"_Buena suerte Draco, no falles."_

Temblaba.

**Bueeeno esta vez no tardé tanto ^^'**

**Muchiiiiiiisiiiimas gracias por todos los reviews y suscripciones y FF's sotry *.* Casi no me lo creía cuando los vi jajaja**

_**Negumi Uchiha: Jajaja lo siento, intentaré no hacer faltas pero a veces me lío un poco las lenguas ^^' Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro de que te gustara el anterior capi, espero que este (bastante más dramático) no te haya decepcionado demasiado. Un beso ^^**_

_**MissCullenJonas05: Me alegro que te guste la trama aunque sea un dramione, dentro de nada se va a complicar un poquitín muahahaha xD Gracias por leer ^^ Un besoo!**_

_**KingdomHearts17: Aix, me alegro de que te haya gustado =D Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer. Besos!**_

_**Confusion: *.* Graaaacias, me alegro mucho de que te guste. Me animó mucho tu comentario a continuar, espero que te agrade el nuevo cap. Muaaaaks!**_

_**Deborah malfoy99:**** Jajajaja, yo en el fondo también deseaba lo de la pelea xD Me alegro de que te guste (y que te guste mi Draco). Un besoo!**_

**VOTACIÓN: ¿Pansy besa a Ron para ayudar a Draco o Ron besa a Luna como venganza?****  
****  
**


End file.
